Admitting the truth
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry just can't get Trini out of his mind
1. Chapter 1

Harry was the red mm while Jason was grey mm this takes place right at the forever red mission so 2004 meaning that Shane Hunter and Connor will be in it, Harry was dating a girl names Amber, but has been in love with Trini but is too scared to admit, they had a fling which resulted in twins who Harry does not know about only team does she swore them to secrecy.

Chapter 1

Ring ring, hello says Harry hey Harry this is Tommy how soon can you make it to the Nasada spaceport in Angel Grove. O about 10 minutes I'm here at my house here in Angel Grove, can you meet use there in 30 minutes sure I leave out in 15 ok that's great and he hangs up the phone. Harry has been thinking about his team lately, him and Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Kim are the only ones he talks too, the rest gives him the cold shoulder for some reason. When he tries to asks Kim about it she quickly changes the topic. He see's about about 12 minutes has gone by so he hopes in his car and drives to the spaceport.

Scene Change

Cole it's good to see you again says Eric and Wes, thanks guys how have you all been these past 2 years. We been good, Carter I see you have met the silver guardians Wesley Collins the red time force ranger and Eric Meyers the quantium ranger. And that is Theodore J Jarvis Johnson the red turbo ranger, an african american male walks up, please call me Tj. And that's Andros the red space ranger I'm glad you could make it here today. You call sounded urgent, we been called here today by a veteran ranger our leader for this mission who asked Eric, and that's when Tommy step out with 3 other people. Who's that asked Carter that's Tommy the red Zeo ranger he's legend. Thank all you all for coming, this is Shane Clarke the red wind ninja ranger, this is Hunter Bradley the crimison ranger and lastly this is Connor Mcknight. Your call sounded important said Wes, I was hoping this day would never come but Andros has recently just tracked down the last remains of the evil machine empire. But I thought the Zeo rangers destroyed them years ago, we destroyed their leaders but some of them manage to get away. Guys this is a dangerous mission I can't force you to come you will have to decide on your own. I will go were ever I must to protect the earth voice Cole, the same goes for use says Wes and Eric, I'm in says Carter, it's not even a question says TJ, well it's settled and they walk towards the astro mega ship, wait says Carter I thought there was another red ranger here on earth, there is says TJ, I guess he couldn't make it said Tommy sadly.

Roll out, roll out, roll out  
Roll out, roll out, roll out  
Roll out, roll out

Did you all here that says cole and he and the other runs back to the entrance

I got my twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Twin Glock, foties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Now where'd you get that platinum chain with them diamonds in it?  
Where'd you get that mackin' Benz with them windows tinted?  
Who them girls you be with when you be ridin' through?  
Man I ain't got nothin' to prove, I paid my dues

Breakin' the rules, I shake fools while I'm takin' a cruise  
Tell me who's your weed man, how do you smoke so good?  
You's a superstar boy, why you still up in the hood?

What in the world is in that bag, what you got in that bag?  
A couple a cans a whoop ass, you did a good a** job  
Of just eyin' me, spyin' me

I got my twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Man, that car don't come out until next year  
Where in the f*** did you get it?  
That's eighty-thousand bucks gone  
Where in the f*** did you spend it?

You must have eyes on your back  
'Cause you got money to the ceiling  
And the bigger the cap, the bigger the peelin'  
The better I'm feelin', the more that I'm chillin'  
Winnin', drillin' and killin' the feelin'

They all see a strawberry red with tinted windows 2004 Mercedes Benz

Now who's that bucked-naked cook fixin' three-coarse meals?  
Gettin' goosebumps with her body tapped in six inch heels  
What in the world is in that room, what you got in that room?  
A couple a gats, a couple a knives, a couple of rappers  
A couple of wives, now it's time to choose

I got my twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

The music is blasting almost making it hard to hear.

Are you custom-made, custom-paid, or you just custom-fitted?  
PlayStation 2 up in the ride, is that Lorenzo-kitted?  
Is that your wife, your girlfriend or just your main bitch?  
You take a pick, while I'm rubbin' the hips  
Touchin' lips to the top of the dick and, whew

Now tell me who's your housekeeper and what you keep in your house?  
What about diamonds and gold, is that what you keep in your mouth?  
What in the world is in that case, what you got in that case?  
Get up out my face, you couldn't relate  
Wait to take place at a similar pace, so shake, shake it

I got my twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Twin Glock, forties, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rollin' on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that

Get out my business, my business  
Stay the f*** up out my business, ah  
'Cause these n*ggas all up in my shit  
And it's my business, my business  
Stay the f*** up out my business 'cause it's mine, oh mine

My business, my business  
Stay the f*** up out my business  
'Cause these n*ggas all up in my shit  
And it's my business, my business  
Stay the f*** up out my business, 'cause it's mine, oh mine

Ah, ah, Timberland, Ludacris, Disturbing Tha Peace, hoo

Harry gets out of the car and see's all of the other rangers. Hey Tommy sorry I'm late I lost track of time said a laughing Harry I'm just glad your hear said a smiling Tommy as he gave Harry a hug, He also hugs TJ and Andros. Guys this is Henry Potter the first red ranger of earth, he says to the ones who does not know who he is. Wow so you were there when Dr.O and Mrs. O was dating before they married, Connor groaned Tommy, I can stories about it if you want said a smirking Harry. Connor just grinned back at him. Alright everybody let's go and they were all beamed up to DECA. They all go to the control room. We all ready Tommy ok let's get started in the summer of 1996 the machine empire arrive from deep space set on conquering earth, myself along with Henry here and the other Zeo rangers was able to stop and take out their leader king Mondo but they have regrouped under the command of general Venjik in the sea of traquilty here on the moon. It's looks like they digging for something said Wes, but what could they want on the moon asked Cole? Serpentera Says Harry and he shared a look with Tommy, years ago when lord Zedd was defeated, his personal zord had remained behind on the moon. We has to stop serpentera before it leaves the moon we are the only chance earth has voiced Cole.

Scene change

Finally we can avenge you King Mondo, then all of a certain lasers were shot at them, you know if you miss king Mondo that much I promise I can help you join him said Harry very coldly. Were not going let you bring back serpentera said Cole, try and stop use corgs to battle and the fight was on. 1 by 1 they all fought the corgs, seeing the generals the were leaving Cole tried to stop them wait, they turned around you fool they shot lasers at him. You will be the first to feel our wrath, but before they could finish him Leo and Aurico arrives to save him. Hold on Cole, are you Ok yeah let's go and they hope off the bike Leo Aurico. Andros Leo says powering down I got here as soon I could. What's this 13 red rangers, It's time guys voiced Harry well what are we waiting for.

It's morphin time red ranger power red mighty morphin power ranger

It's morphin time zeo ranger v red red zeo ranger

Shift into turbo red turbo ranger

Let's rocket 3-3-5 red space ranger

Go galatic red galatic ranger

Lightspeed rescue red lightspeed ranger

Time for time force red time force ranger

Quatium power quatium ranger

Wild access red wildforce ranger

Ninja storm ranger storm ha red ninja ranger

Thunder storm ranger form ha crimison ranger

Dino thunder power up ha red dino thunder ranger

red alien ranger

Power rangers unite

Alright guys we have to take out serpentera here on the moon says Harry the others just nods. Harry fight the first general along with cole and Shane. They give it there all and destroys the general. Tommy, Connor and Hunter is fighting general shego the one who brain washed him, well Tommy we meet again but this will be our last meeting said Tommy and he goes on the offensive while Hunter and Connor flank him. He shoots a laser which hits while Connor and Hunter finishes him off. Wes, Eric and Carter are holding their own against the green one who is taken care in about 5 minutes. Andros, TJ, Leo and Aurico are battleing Venjik. They are about to destroy him when he escapes to serpentera. Finally I can avenge king Mondo and the rest of the machine empire. Guys we have to get back to the mega ship says Andros, there is no time we have take out serpentera here on the moon says Carter I know just the thing says Cole. Wildforce rider, he gets on his bike and fly towards serpentera and hits it witha laser in the mouth before it explodes, king Mondo I failed you and the entire empire says Venjik exploding along with the zord. I can't believe he did it the others says cheering him on.

scene change

Men you have done the world a great service today and the earth it is safe I can't be more thankful said Tommy, be safe and may the power protect you all walking off with Connor, Shane and Hunter. Wow so that was Tommy he really is the greatest ranger all time, the other laugh are serious I was doing the work with Jason, Billy and Zach while he was kissing on Kim in the juice bar. Hey I did replace him, hey I saved 2 worlds says Andros, I save an entire galaxy says Leo, hey I changed history so why does he have a fan club and I don't says Wesley. Harry runs up to catch Tommy hey Tom yes Harry, when do you have to be back in Reefside right away everybody waiting but why don't you come back with use. Sure, how about this I will teleport use along with our cars to my house, then teleport you guys and your car to your house sure says Tommy.

Scene Change Reefside Ca.

Kimberly is waiting for Tommy and the other to get back at the house when she got into a agrument with Trini. He has a right to know his kids Trini, he is happy with Amber I don't won't them to be around her she said bitterly and hatefully. So because he doesn't want you, the kids will suffer, she is quiet and Kim takes it as confirmation. Hey Kim says Jase they are back and she goes to greet them when she's Harry with them. She froze, well the kids will meet their dad today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimberly is nervous that Harry is here, she's glad he's here because she has missed him. But all hell is about to break loose, besides her, Tommy, Jason, Rocky and Billy everybody hates Harry for some lies that Trini told. Truth be told she is starting to hate Trini because of the lies she has told. Now all of her lies are about to come back and bite her in the ass. Harry says Kim and she hugs him, Hey Kimmy how have you been, I been good, that's great but Kim I serious want to finish our talk you always avoid. She knows what he is talking about but she chooses to to make up something but today she cannot. Harry today everything will make sense. She leads him in the house where everybody is at. He freezes when everybody looks at him, what is that rapist doing here shouted Adam and Zach at the same time while Kat, Aisha, Tayna, and Justin glare hatefully at him. What the fuck you mean rapist yelled Harry, you know what the hell we mean, Everybody shut the fuck up yelled Tommy. Now where is Trini at, at that time she walks in, Trini because of some lies you told you will tell everybody the truth of what really happen, what you mean really happen he raped Trini says Adam and with that Harry cold cock the hell of out Adam to the point of he is knocked out Zach tries to hit him key word try but he is also knocked out by Harry. THAT"S IT EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN yelled Kim. Now you all pointed to Kat, Aisha, Justin and Tayna, Harry did not rape Trini that is a lie she told to you all with Jason, Rocky, and Billy nodding along. Trini is that true asked a shocked Aisha, she wouldn't say anything, of course it's true said Kimberly do you think I would be friends with Harry if that was true. Everybody calmed down after that, Trini you need to tell everybody why you lied including Harry. All eyes turned to her, well we are waiting says Jason, fine yelled Trini I was mad he rather be with that Amber bitch than me. So you lied says an irate Harry because I fucked you and left roared Harry, His Lion Nijetti spritit showing through all of this. Harry please calm down asked Kim and he does, Trini what you did was wrong and despicable and I for 1 hope you suffer for this. Adam and Zach come 2 and they slowly get up, not a word you 2 said Tommy. I have never been ashamed in my whole life till now, how you were power rangers I never know said Tommy, because you 7 are a disgrace to the ranger legacy. With that he walks out of the room followed by Harry Billy Jason and Rocky.

Scene Change Tommy and Kim's back yard

Why didn't you all say something before now to me, because we thought she would tell them the truth. And to think I came here to try get in a relationship with her, that shocked the others what do you mean Harry. I can to the realization that I'm in love with Trini, that's why me and Amber are not togather anymore. The others are silent at that, but now I will never trust Trini again in my life, Harry there is something you should know. Remember that time you slept with Trini, yeah well she ended up pregnant with twin boys, who just turned 6 last week. Harry is lost for words on this, Why keep it a secret hissed Harry we thought she would tell you the truth Harry. Where are the kids at, There here in the a room with some other kids, take me to them says Harry and Jason leads harry to the room where the kids are at. He opens the door and see's 2 boys that look like him with Trini's face shape. Hey, Michael, Thomas this your dad Harry. They go to hug him and he returns the hug, dad we wanted for so long to meet you says the twins, it's alright buddy I'm not going anywhere. Where is Trini Harry asked Jason, she is in the room with the others where Kimberly is berating her. Well I'm about to confront her about the kids voiced Harry, good luck says Jason.

Scene Change Sitting room

Kimberly is still yelling at them all some profanties at them all when Harry walked back into the room. When were you going to tell me about the kids Trini demanded Harry, I wasn't replied Trini well I guess we will have to settle this in court. What you mean court, really think I will allow my kids to stay with you have another thing and he left the house.

Scene change

Over next week with lawyers and court hearings, people testfying about Trini's lies, the verdict was in Ms. Kwan says the judge your lies and behavior are reprehensible, you don't deserve to be a mother and that's why I'm giving full custody to Mr. Potter the judge says. Trini is crying and her parnets are comforting her, Harry walks out with his kids with Jason Billy Rocky Kim and Tommy happy for him. Guys thank you all for the support, don't worry about it, Trini was dead wrong of what she tried to do. I still can't believe she told all of those lies on me though and they believe them. We were shocked 2 man they fell for it says Jason, but they did. Well I how much lunch on me guys says Harry sure voiced the others, they all decided on Applebbees. So guys I also had other reasons for inviting you all to lunch, what was the other reasons asked Tommy. Well I got the command center up and back working again he says to the shock of others, how it was pretty much easy with magic. Right now I have all of the zord and power coins fixed, Tommy I even manage to fix the green dragon coin so no evil can ever take it away again. The zords from dino's to shoguns are all up and working. The Zeo powers never left were destroyed and their zords are just fine, The original turbo powers are fixed, what you mean original asked Rocky. Just that, Tj and the others only had copy of the turbo powers we still and have always controled the original turbo powers. Their zords were the easiest to fix because of the make up, that is great Harry said Billy but why are you telling use this, because I do not believe our lives as rangers are over. I been having dreams lately about the all of the past villians we have faced coming back to take revenge on use, that's why I also put a shield around the planet, anyone with ill intent can not get inside the planet. So I want your advice, do you think I should tell the others about my dreams and powers. I would say no for right now because they shown they can not be trusted said Kimberly, he nods and they go back to eating their lunch


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry has invited the gang over to his house to day to tell them something important. He has the elves cook a feast for this occasion, so Harry why was we called today, my worst fear has come true. Rita and Zedd are back he said to the shock of the room, how asked Rocky. Well the shield I put around the earth, wards alerted to me to someone trying to breach the shield with ill intent. I used the scream mirrors to look at the moon and see's it's up and running and the signature matches that of Rita and Zedd. That's why I got this morphers ready for use and the zords up running already, he takes out a suitcase with 7 colors morphers he hands Kim the pink one and she takes it. He hands Jason the green morpher, Jason since they have the nijetti powers I though it be better for you to use the green morpher which he nods to one which he takes, the same with Billy and the blue morpher, he gives Tommy the White and he takes the white one then Harry hands the grey one to Rocky. Trini and Zach he asks them, do you think we can work with them voiced Harry, the others looked at each other, Zach I talked 2 a couple days ago and he feels truly bad, his only crime was believeing Trini but they did grow up togather said Kimberly. Ok I give Zach the black morpher but what about Trini do you all think she is emotially stable enough to fight with use, the others looked at each other if not we can ask Ashley or Karone to fill in as yellow ranger for use. Alright but what about Aisha what her whole take on this voiced Harry to Kim, well she is the most upset that she believed in the lies and she wants to make it up you anyway she can, I call her tomorrow just give me her number. They talked some more and before they left promising to return in 2 days . The follow day Jason agreed to take the kids so he and Aisha can talk. Coming in to the house she is a wearing a skin tight shirt and a skirt. So Aisha what did you want to talk about, Harry I'm so sorry I believe Trini, she gave a convincing story and she was crying about the whole ordeal. Aisha have I ever gave you any reason to think I would ever do that to anybody, no so why would you think I would do it to Trini, she is silent through out the whole thing. You really what to make it up to me, she nods her head yeah, well I have something in mine what asks Aisha and he kisses her on the lips

Lemon scene

He presses his lips up against her lips begging for which she granted and he started to suck on her tongue and she moaned. They break the kiss Harry what in the whole are you doing, making 1 of my fantasies come true, me making love to you, Aisha was shocked but she does owe it to him so she gave in. She takes her shirt off and unclaps her bra and pops out her c-cup breasts, he starts to suck on them with her moaning his name. He swirls his tongue around her nipple then he stops and says I wonder how good you taste and he pulls down her shirt and panties and takes a long hard lick on her p**** which she screams HARRYYYY while putting her hand on his head moaning more. He continues this for about 5 minutes before she cums, damn Harry I wish I knew this along time ago because me and you would have been f****** like wild animals. I can't any longer, so he grabs and thrust his d*** inside of her p****, he goes slow before he really starts to f*** her like a pornstar. HARRYYYY YESSSSS RIGHT THEREEEEEE yelled Aisha f****** her wild and passionate, Aisha your p**** feels so good, she smirks at this, they continue to f*** like animals before he cums inside of her. Well I guess all is forgiven and he just nods his head and gives her another kiss.

End of Lemon

They put their clothes back on while he tells her about his dreams and Rita and Zedd being back, so what are we going to do, he hands her the yellow morpher along with the saber tooth tiger, griffin thunder and bear nijetti power coins. We are all getting back into action to fight them we are older, wiser and stronger so we should have no troubles against them. Now that the threat in Reefside is over with Tommy and Kim are moving back to Angel Grove and I decided to stay instead of going back into the wizardling world for now. Aisha nods her head and is on abroad about it, when will they attack, well I have a shield that will not let anybody with ill intent inside of the planet, so I decided we need to rake the fight to them. I decided we can not be like Zordon and just let them attack use when they feel ready to, lives could be lost that way. You know we will have to do killing this time around, I'm aware of that but this is for the earth. She could not argue about that, so what about the black powers what are we going to do with them well I don't know unless Zach or Adam approach me wanting to apologize they will stay with me for now. The same with the Zeo powers and Turbo powers as a matter of fact we have to recruit new Zeo and Turbo rangers, so we can be at full power again. I think we can get space rangers and Justin to take the turbo powers, but will Andros handle not being the red ranger, I believe he can or he stay space and recruit other space rangers. I think your right, but when will you tell them tomorrow I invited them along with Karone and Zhane here Justin will be here 30 minutes before time so we can talk. Well good luck and I will you in this saturday said Aisha she leave but not before Harry gives her 1 last kiss.

I want to ask you all something will you like still a Harry/Trini story she will redeem herself, or would you like a Harry/Aisha story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days he has talks with the other guys and they pored their hearts out to him or body in Aisha and Kat's case. But all in all he has forgiven them, he gave Adam the black morpher while Zach got the red Zeo powers along with Kat and Tayna. Now all he has 2 do is recruit a blue, green and white Zeo rangers, the others Tj(red), Carlos(green), Justin(blue), Nathan Tate(white)(sky's father from spd), Ashley(yellow) and Cassie(pink) have resume their turbo powers. Hey Tommy what do you think of having Trent(white), Ethan(blue), and Connor(green) as the other 3 zeo rangers, I think's it a good idea, I will talk to them about it today at school and get back 2 you this evening sure thing Tommy and he hung up the phone. He called up Andros thru his comuncator, hey Harry what did you need, were you able to find 4 new astro rangers, yeah I got Karone to be pink, Jarvin who I train with to be blue, Zhane's cousin Castor to be black and his twin sister Ariel to be yellow. That's good hey after this is all over with I been thinking about branching out and start a galaxy wide ranger and police force, what do you think about it. I'm on board with it, good I have already started with the morphers and zords, they will be called space patrol delta we will have 2 sets of rangers I will 1 group and I have talked to Nathan about leading another group of rangers. That's great I will start working on morphers for use also, I can give you a hand if you need it says Harry thanks man no problem and they hang up the connection. Just then that when Rocky, Jason and Billy walked through the house hey Harry called Billy in here guys, they come into the lounge room, so Harry what have called use here today for asked Jase. Well I have been thinking after we finally get rid of Rita and Zedd for good to start a galaxy wide ranger and police force. That's good man but what does that do with use, I talked to Tommy and well I will lead 1 team and Nathan the other. Tommy doesn't want to be a ranger after this again, I decided to ask you 3 to be my blue, green and white the others looked at each other and shook their heads yeah. Good Jase your white, blue will be Billy and green Rocky, Taylor Eardhardt will be yellow and pink will be Kira ford Tommy's student from Reefside. Our power will be a mix of turbo and nijetti powers powers the zords will based on the shogun zords type, our base of operations will be in new tech city about 20 miles north of here. I have already started building buildings and training facilities which should be done within the year, I will reach out to Mirinoi, Triforia, Edenoi, Eltar and other light alinged planets who thinks this a good idea. They all was shocked that Harry already had this project up and running, that's good Harry I'am so glad that you are doing this project, I found also some files in the command center which will allow magicals get alot stronger and practice Eltar magic. I will first experiment with it myself then I use some of friends back in Briton if I successful. They are all speechless I can't believe all that was in the command center, yeah Zordon never had the time to tell me. They are still more files I have to go through, they all nodded. They talked for some more before leaving and Harry got to work some more on the files.

Scene Change Saturday afternoon

Finally he have broken through the shield voiced Rita and now we can finally conquer earth says Zedd. An alarm goes off while harry is working in the command center, damn they got through the shield oh well time to call the guys. We read you Harry said the others, guys morph and meet in downtown angel grove, we on our way, well no time better than now, it's morphin time red ranger power and he is teleported to downtown where the others are at Harry hey guys, rangers roared Zedd, Goldar, Rita,Scropia and Rito well well you goons are back says Rocky. We show you goons yelled Zedd, and the fight was on the turbo rangers were fighting the putties and Scorpia the Zeo team was fighting Goldar and MM team was fighting Rito and Rita, while Harry fought Zedd 1 on 1. Well Zedd I can say that you will not be making it out of here alive. And starting battling with Harry getting the upper hand, you made a big mistake trying to conquer earth again and he hits Zedd in the chest hard and he goes down. This is for all good people you killed in the name of evil, and he takes his sword and slices Zedd's head off with his shoulders everybody stops and stares at this, Master Noooo yells Goldar and he attacks Harry but, he is waiting for it and moves out the way. Harry takes advantage of Goldar's grief and stabs him through the heart with his sword, Harry looks coldly under his helmet at Goldar and says it's about time the galaxy is rid of people like you. He takes his sword out of Goldar's body and Goldar falls om his back lifeless, the others can't believe that Zedd and Goldar are gone for good. Rita and the others teleport away back to the moon base along with the putties, Harry says Jason It's done Zedd and Goldar will never mess with anybody know, well you forget the will still got 3 more to go. Then this war will be over voiced Jason, everybody back to the command center to debrief.

Scene Change Moon Palace

Hey sis what are we go to do about Ed's and Goldar death will we avenge them no you idiot, I'm finally free of Zedd and I have my own plans for Harry, Rito nods and walks off. So what are we going to do about Harry, I have my own plans for which involve him giving me an heir, Scorpia looks shocked and calm, you think I can get in on the plan. They smile and laugh evilly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the command center the rangers are rejoycing about Zedd and Goldar being dead, I can't believe those 2 are gone for good voiced Aisha, I know now all we have to do is take care of Rita, Rito and Scorpia said Kimberly. They all talked a little longer before going home, he was the last one to leave teleporting home before he is somehow teleported to the moon palace. Waking up he is in chains, well hello Harry said a cool voice of Rita, what do you want demanded Harry, well since you killed my husband, I haven't got any lately and you will have to fulfill his husbandly duties and with that she drop the rope. She is completely naked with a body he did not expect her to have D-cup breasts a hairless p**** and a nice round ass that you could bounce galleons off of, he just realized that he was also naked. He tries to fight his hold but is having no luck in doing so, it's no use Harry tonight you are mine purred Rita.

Lemon Scene

She walks up to him with her hips swaying and breasts jiggling, she strokes his d*** up and down damn your bigger than Zedd, she looks at him trying to fight it, it's no use I gave you potions to comply with me. She licks around the head of the d*** and he moans, he longer has control of himself when he blurts out stop playing around and suck my d*** demanded Harry Rita just smiles and takes his d*** inside of her mouth. She bobs her head up and down on it, yessss right there Ritaaaa more he says in his lust filled mind. She swirls her tongue around his length, and he cums inside of her mouth. And at that point he breaks his chains off the handle. Rita he says lustly your ass is mind he says as he picks her up and sucks hard on her breasts, with her moaning heavily, yes Harry suck these tits like a pro. He huts half of her breast inside of her mouth, damn why didn't I have captured him to do this to me years ago. He stops and looks at her, I'm about to f*** you like no tomorrow voiced Harry and he thrust hard inside Rita's P****, damn how do you have a human p****, because my species is compatable with human moaned Rita. Just then Scorpia comes in naked showing off her C-cup breast and a p**** with a scorpian tattoo on her thigh, Harry cums hard in inside of Rita. He looks at Scorpia where is your tail, I took it off, I can remove it anytime I want to, well you about to get fucked in sexual sense as he attacks her. He sucks on her neck and kisses slowly down her body till he gets to her core have anybody ever done this to you before he says as he licks his tongue across her p****, no moans Scorpia. Well get ready and he slids his tongue inside of her as she puts his hand on her head, yes moreeee moans Scorpia, damn I never has something done to me before. He uses parsel tongue on her which sends over the edge, fuckkkkkkk yells Scorpia, keep this up he does and she cums inside of his mouth. Damn that was so good, now show me how good your d*** sucking skills is as he pointed his at her and she took him in her mouth and bob her head up and down. Damn your better than Rita, Rita shots Scorpia a dirty look, she applys proper suckion to his d*** and after about 20 sucks he pulls out and lines his d*** up with her p**** and thrust hard into her. Yes, Scorpia your p**** feels so good says Harry as he continues to f*** her into submission. Cumin after 20 minutes he snaps out of his trance, you no good bitches I should kill the both of you roars Harry, he scambles to his clothes, which he puts on and his communcator and he teleports to the command center.

End of Lemon Scene

Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason come yells Harry, yeah Harry says to the others can you all get to the command center right away, were on our way they said. They all teleport inside of the command center, what wrong Harry I WAS RAPE yelled Harry, not believeing what they were hearing asked him again to repeat that, I was RAPED yelled Harry how asked a shocked Kim, I was going home when I was transported to the moon palace where i was knocked out and potion with sexus loco which is a sex potion that makes a person have an uncontrolable sex drive. They all were shocked by this, what can we do I have to find some how to work the potion over arghhh screamed as he was shocked, what's happening Harry I'm fighting the potions, how can you beat it, give in to the potions. Tommy I have no choice I have to help him out said a sad Kimberly, Kim we can find somebody else said a fearful Tommy. Not in enough time look at him this will kill him, Tommy you know it would kill you if something happens to Harry, he nods your right Kim you have to help him. The others help lead Harry to the rooms in the back where they leave but not before Tommy gives Kim a passionate kiss. She starts to take off her clothes and so does Harry.

Lemon Scene

Kim is showing off her C-cup breasts and a nice ass, damn he is bigger than Tommy thought Kimberly. She walks over to Harry and kisses him which he returns hard with his lust fill mind, sticking his tongue inside of her mouth as their tongues battle for domiance. He stops and says damn Kim I wonder why I never try to get with you before we meet Tommy, I wonder 2 cause I did have a massive crush on you she says, hmm my lose. She pushes him back on the bed and kisses down his body till she gets to his d***, she kisses the tip of it before taking it inside of her mouth, Kimberly moans Harry as she swirls her tongue around his d***. She slurps on his d***, damn Kimmy more please more he says and she continues to slurp on him, 15 minutes he says I'm cumin Kim. She takes out his d*** and the cums sprays on the floor, he grabs and kisses her I have repay you for that, he goes for her p**** and and start licking her. YES HARRY RIGHT THERE yells Kimberly as he uses his parsel tongue on her, she puts her hand on his head as she thinks damn if I made the move against Harry I would had this every night she thought. He stops licking her, I need to be in you he says with lust in his voice as he sticks his d*** inside of her p**** and thrust hard in her. He starts drillin her into submission yes Harry f*** me more she says and he happily complies with that wish. Kim then switches it around where she is on top riding like no tomorrow. Ahhh yells Harry as he cums inside of her and her p**** greedily takes it all up.

End of Lemon scene

Well I feel normal again, o no I came inside and now you probably are pregnant, don't worry after Declan I got my tubes tied because we thought 3 kids were enough for use. You don't understand Kim magic can by pass all of that, so I might be pregnant says Kim in horry, yes you might be, don't worry me and Tommy will be ok after this. They go back out into the command center, guys I'm ok again that goodness says the others around use, they all teleport home after that.


	6. Chapter 6

DO Y'ALL KNOW WHY WHEN YOU POST SOMETHING AS A CROSSOVER WHY IT DOES NOT POST


End file.
